rolloniafandomcom-20200214-history
Natives of Rollo
Prior to the Noryan refugee-conquerors that arrived in the late First Era, there were already tribes of Men native to Rollo, with their own culture and traditions separate from the rest of the world and just as well separate from the Dis'ii Empire that ruled Westenlund and Ecosia. There were also elves, of course. The wood elves whom were native to the land and the high elves whom subjugated the wood elves and were the closest in that land to civilization. These natives, including the Orcs, had little contact with each other however. The reasons for this will be explained below. Terminology Before the arrival of the Noryans, the elves named the continent Nolrym, which meant northern rim (as far north as the sea stretches). The secondary name by the high elves as Bytarland (land of the tusks), so named after the wildlife of the land which all bear tusks. The individual areas of the land were named after the people that lived there (and therefore that land's animal icon), but the natives had their own names for their land which they kept rather than the commonized elf names. To the natives, the so-called "Land of Goats", was called Rogamaa, and the plain-dwelling people of the "Land of Bears" called their land Vrolin, the Orcs of the "Land of Wolves" called their land Karnholm, and lastly, the people of the "Land of Boars" were split into two people, the Kellds of Kellin and the Yills of Yilla. Cultures Though the people of this land may differ greatly, they all have one thing in common; they despise nomads and nomadic people. This is mainly directed toward the Kharang and Yazar steppe people, but they also hate those whom flee their homes and invade anyone they happen along while taking refuge. This was the reason why the Vrolls of Vrolin hated the Noryans at first, but through the trials of war the Noryans proved mighty and the Vrolls came to respect them. The Rogans of Rogamaa also distrusted the Noryans when they first arrived, but they got word of their victories against the Orcs, Kellds and Vrolls and decided that they were mighty people worthy of alliance. These cultures differ in the ways mentioned below. Orcs Orcs are the inhabitants of Karnholm and are likely the most different from the rest of the Rollonians in the sense that they aren't Men. Orcs are part of their own race called the Ogøþægns, a race composed mostly of tribal people who live in the northern reaches of the world and the mountainous regions of the rest of the world. The Ogøþægns are composed of ogres, orcs and goblins (and sometimes trolls and wargs). These peoples have often been thought of as enemies to all civilizations but friends to the wild and the pagan, and it has been theorized that Ogøþægn raiders were one of the causes of the fall of the Dis'ii. Because of their opposition to civilized culture, civilized people have often thought of the Ogøþægns as monsters or creatures of legend. Regardless, the Orcs of Karnholm are very much real, and it was theorized they were the first peoples of Rollo. Whether or not this is true, there wasn't a recorded time in history when the Orcs haven't inhabited Karnholm. They're mostly hunter-gatherers, as most of the Rollonians were, some daring to venture into the mountains beyond Rollo to bring back great beasts to feast upon. Despite their skill as hunters however, Orcs are not known for their skill with the bow (they are quite poor archers for the most part), but they are renown for their skill with the use of axes and spears. Many noble Rollo-Noryan Vikingarnir fleets have employed regiments of Orcish axemen into their shield wall. Aside from their weapon-based skills, Orcs are also known for becoming allies with the large and great northern wolves known as Wargs, this partnership going as far as the Wargs allowing some Orcs to mount their backs and then carrying them through battlefields as their steeds.